A Tale of Two Eevees
by The Trumpet's Call Sounds
Summary: Avery was just trying to live a normal life, but when he sees a Mew while lost in the woods, his life is flipped upside down. How will he cope with living his life in a new body, while he has to see an old friend in a new perspective... This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction story. Reviews are appreciated, rating will probably be lowered in the future.
1. Being Dragged In

**This is a story that I have wanted to write for a while. I have never tried something like this before, and I am not very confident in my own writing. Any and all flames will be used to toast marshmallows. I appreciate any honest criticism. PM me if you have an OC**

**Note: This has been Re-written/Expanded as of 12/25/2013 **

**New info as of re-write: Not much has happened, I just got kind of lazy and was doing other things instead of writing. I am using (-o-) to indicate the switch in perspectives from Avery to Leah. I couldn't think of that much more to add, so what you see is what you get. I'm going to get started on putting out new chapters.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Pokémon. I am not claiming to own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, and the games belong to Gamefreak. Don't sue me plz.**

_Sometimes, things happen that are un-expected. Pets run away, people die, and love is found in both unexpected places, and the places closest to home. Such is the nature of the universe. These things never change. Happenings and circumstance compete with logic and probability in a never ending struggle. For every good there is an evil. All happiness is balanced by sadness. This show of balance is what drives the world, and nowhere is this more visible than the world of Pokémon. Each type has its own weakness and its own strength. For every Hero and Villain, there are also the smaller stories of those who just want to live. _

I was walking with my parents out of a Pokémart, my dad holding a large bag of food for my new eevee, who I had named Leah, who had just hatched from her egg. My father had been a Pokémon trainer in his time, and could have made it all the way to becoming the champion if life had not stepped in. His mother came down with an unknown terminal illness so my father had to drop everything and come home. Even so, he still gained a large fortune from his journey. He donated his Pokémon to breeders and new trainers until all he had left was the egg that would hatch in to Leah.

My mom was laughing happily to a joke my father had just told when suddenly- I woke up to my alarm buzzing away happily, destroying the last vestiges of rest my tired mind could salvage. That had been the only good dream I had had in a while. The day after Leah hatched, my parents had died in accident with a wild tauros. That was 5 years ago.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, not at all ready for another long day at school. My parents had left me a sizable fortune, more than enough to keep me going through school until I could find a real job. Most of my old friends are either still on, or have given up their Pokémon journeys. I had never worked up to resolve to leave, so I just stayed in school.

After getting dressed, I went down stairs to find that Leah was still asleep. Still an eevee, she seemed to not want to evolve yet for who knows what reason. I ate breakfast, put out some food for Leah, and left quietly to avoid waking her, and walked off to school.

I had never had many friends, so I mainly kept to myself during the school day. Sometimes, It seemed that everyone except me had or still wanted to be a trainer, and with me only having Leah… I was left out of a lot of activities.

I sat down at my desk for my first period science class. This is going to be a long day…

**(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)**

I woke up, yawning. Another boring day… Avery was already out at school, and he would be back later, assuming nothing happened, which was most days. Avery's friends had mostly left the region over the last five years, so it's unlikely that any of them would visit. This was going to be a long day…

**(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)**

After the school day ended, I decided to take a path through the woods to get home, instead of taking the shorter, more direct roads. Somewhere along the path I took a wrong turn, but I decided to keep going, the forest isn't that large… Eventually I realized that I had no clue where I was. I kept walking in the hopes of finding a familiar landmark – I spent many long hours hiking in this area.

Eventually I started to feel like I was being watched. I stopped momentarily and looked around, seeing nothing what so ever, not even a rattata. Thinking that that was rather odd, I looked up, trying to find the sun to figure out what way I was heading, but the trees were so thick above me that there were only a tiny bit of sunlight made it through.

Eventually I walked into a clearing, and saw a sight that really rounded out the fact that I was having an unusual day. It was a Mew, clearly conversing mentally with another boy around my age. I remembered that his name was Gregory. All of a sudden, the boy vanished, and the Mew turned and looked at me. I felt a powerful force start to invade my mind, sifting through my memories, and then – blackness.


	2. A Legendary CHat

**A wild update appeared! I'm writing this the same day as my original story, so have not gotten any reviews yet, but I would still appreciate if you could leave one… Don't want this to be too long, so on with the story! Note that a line of (-o-) indicates a POV switch, italics in prentices indicates emphasis, italics on its own indicates thought.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Pokémon. I am not claiming to own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, and the games belong to Gamefreak. Don't sue me plz. I**_** DO**_** own my OC's.**

**Chapter Two: A Legendary Chat**

Avery woke up with a pounding headache and with no idea where he was. Slowly, the memory of what happened – being lost, the Mew invading his mind, and then nothingness returned to him. He tried to stand up, but could not and fell down on to his hands and knees – at least what_ had _been his hands and knees. He struggled over to a nearby pond and when he saw his reflection, he nearly fainted at what he saw.

**(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-) (-o-)**

When I looked at my reflection, the only thing I could think was _This cannot be happening! _Instead of my normal features, short cut brown hair, bulky rectangular glasses, I saw an eevee staring back at me. The only thing that was maintained was my eye color – sky blue instead of the brown eyes a normal eevee has.

Suddenly, the Mew from before appeared right in front of me, which caused me to instinctively jump backwards. "Hi there!" it said. "….Ok then, so I am just minding my own business walking in the woods, when you suddenly appear and turn me into an _eevee_, and the first thing you say is "High there"! I yelled in frustration at the Mew. I break down in tears after this – I never have had good control over my emotions.

"_**Calm Down." **_The mew commanded in a tone that conveyed so much power that I stopped crying as suddenly as I had started. "Just give me a few minutes to explain some things" it said in its normal, more care free tone. "I had no choice but to transform you this way. That boy you saw – his disappearance must not be noticed by the humans in your area for a while. Arceus told me that I had to make sure of this or _else! _"

This left me speechless. "After checking through your memories, I saw that this would be the best solution." The mew continued. "Since your parents are dead – sorry if I'm a bit blunt, I'm not used to talking to beings with human emotions – people may just think that you left for a Pokémon quest, or whatever you humans call it now." I had to admit that his logic made sense, even if I did not understand why what Greg was doing is so vital that _Arceus_ demanded its secrecy.

"Why did you turn me into an eevee?" I asked the mew. "Oh, I just thought that it would be easier for you to adjust, with the help of your _friend_." The Mew emphasized the word friend – almost as if he was being sarcastic, and then snickered as if he had said something funny. "You better start making your way back home – you don't want to be out here for a trainer or wild Pokémon to find." He said. I then asked "If you don't mind my asking, can't you just teleport me home?" But as I looked up at where the Mew had been, it was already gone. _I'm not sure what I expected._ I thought to myself, as I struggled to get moving. It was hard trying to go from having two legs to having 4, but I managed to get home alright.


	3. Love Under The Moon

**I really should be sleeping right now. Ah well. TIME FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER TODAY! Read and review please! Flames will be used to heat hot chocolate.**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as last time. I'm too lazy to press ctrl c and ctrl v. **

**Chapter 3: Love Under The Moon**

I thankfully made it back home without any trouble. That is, until I walked into my house through the pet door I thankfully had decided to install for Leah. When I stepped in, I was instantly greeted with a blur of brown and white charging me down and tackling me. "Who are you and why do you smell like Avery!" Leah growled. "I – I can explain." I said, gasping for breath. "Well you better hurry up and explain then!" She shouted.

Finally having caught my breath, I asked "Would you believe me if I said I was I was Avery?" "No." she replied. "That is not possib—" "Oh but it is." I cut her off. "I had some trouble with a Mew while I was heading home from school." She stared at me for a few seconds before asking, "Why should I believe you? Prove to me that you are who you say you are." I thought for a moment before responding. "Well, your favorite kind of berry is an Oran berry, you refuse to eat regular Pokéchow, you used to refuse to sleep anywhere but at the foot of my bead until 2 years ago, you used to like to –"

She chuckled, interrupting me. "Ok! Ok! I believe you. I don't know anyone else who is _that _long winded. You said a mew did this to you?" I nodded. For a moment I thought I saw a glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes, but it was gone so fast that I might be imagining it.

"If a being that powerful did this to you, then there is nothing we can do to change you back. At least we can actually talk now!" She said brightly. "Do you think you could teach me to do some attacks later?" I asked. "I want to be able to defend myself in case we have a problem with a wild Pokémon or trainer." I really just needed something to do to keep my mind off of what had just happened to me.

"Sure, that is probably a good idea." Since we had nothing better to do, we decided to start right then. As it turns out, when my body was changed, I gained the instinctive ability to use quick attack and tackle. Not the most flashy or powerful moves, but good enough if I don't go picking fights. I was starting to get used to live as an eevee.

After a few days of peace, we realized that we would have to leave. Eventually truancy officers and child services would wonder why I was not at school and come looking at my house or some idiot trainer would wander in, and both ways we could be separated and I did not want to spend _any_ time in a pokéball.

We set out into the woods and eventually found a small cave with no inhabitants to live in. We mainly ate berries, since neither of us were wild and so would not eat other Pokémon. Eventually I started to realize something. I was started feeling more and more affectionate towards Leah. I wondered if I was so far gone from being human that I could really feel this way, but there was no denying this.

One night, I woke up and noticed that Leah was standing out near the entrance of the cave. I got up and walked over to her. "Is anything wrong I asked?" "No," she answered, as if she wanted to say more. Eventually, I asked "Leah, I've been wondering…. About how you _feel _towards me." She blushed, and it was noticeable even through her fur. Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed me. I could feel my cheeks burning up, but I kissed her back, feeling a mix of relief and joy. We went to bed after this, and instead of sleeping separate, she lay down next to me, but long after she fell asleep, I was wide awake, the day's events blurring through my mind.

**My first attempt at writing romance…. Please Review and let me know how I did. I may end up changing this scene based on feedback.**


	4. A Storm From the North

**A wild update appeared! FYI I won't be able to keep this pace with updating into the regular week, but I would hope to get at least two chapters out every weekend. I could really do with some reviews to let me know how I am doing… Once again, sorry if I did a horrible job with writing the love scene. I never had tried something like that before. Once I start getting some reviews I may respond to them. A few weeks have passed since the events of the previous chapter. There should be a lot less time skips once my main story arc kicks in. Also, did you catch the hint about what they will evolve into?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, exc. ext. I DO own my own characters.**

**Chapter Four: Storm from the North**

Something was wrong, I could feel it. The pidgys were not chirping away, as they usually did. Grey clouds were gathering, when suddenly an electrical bolt flashed upwards, causing some small black dots to flash upwards. As I drew nearer, the sounds of battle grew louder, and suddenly ceased with another flash of electricity.

As I came into the clearing that had been the source of the noise, I saw a flash of pink light so brief that I may have imagined it. I looked around and I saw a raichu, female by the looks of it, passed out surrounded by what appeared to be the unconscious body of every pidgey in the forest. As I stood there observing the scene, Leah rushed into the clearing, clearly out of breath. . "I saw the lightning and came running. What happened here?" She asked, suddenly confused.

"Not sure, but you know how those pidgeys can be to people who they see as a threat. In all likelihood the raichu was just passing through." I said. Even as I finished speaking, the raichu woke up. The instant he saw us standing there, he adopted a battle stance, and asked "Who are you?" in the most menacing tone he could muster, which was not very threatening. It looked like a stray leaf could knock him out.

"My name is Avery, and I live in this forest. The better question is who you are, and where are you from, since you don't seem to be from around here." I responded. "My name is Storm." He replied. "You're right; I am not from around here. My master is Sebastian, a trainer up north of here." "Why are you here then, there is no reason for a Pokémon trainer to come to this area of the forest." I asked suspiciously. "And where is your trainer?" "I – I'm not sure." Storm replied.

"I was released from my pokéball, my trainer was shouting at me to run, and when I looked back he was just… gone." Storm whimpered after saying this. "I headed down into this forest looking for him, and ran into these pidgeys, who just started attacking me. I should get going; I need to keep looking for my master."

As we left the clearing and headed home, Leah asked "Do you think she will be ok?" "Yeah, probably." I responded. "She took on about 50 pidgeys, so once she gets her strength back she should be able to deal with just about anything. We should hurry up; it looks like it's going to rain soon."

Sure enough, as we got back to our cave, it started to pour. We ended up sheltering a few wandering Pokémon since our cave is offset and could not get flooded. The rain cleared up by night time, and the wandering Pokémon thanked us and left, one by one. The clouds had cleared to reveal a brilliant full moon. Lean and I sat next to each other at the mouth of the cave, staring up at it. I felt a slight pull to evolve, but I resisted it, because I knew Leah would do the same. After a long while, we went to sleep.

Throughout the following week, more and more Pokémon whose trainers had mysteriously vanished started popping up north of here. They told of a strange force enveloping their trainers who vanished from sight, and the force would leave, with the trainer nowhere to be found. Tales also reached our ears of a charmeleon whose flame was pure white, going by the name of Gregory.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't kill me for the bad pun in the chapter title. Please do leave a review though. I have none as of when I have written this…. And 21 people have read it. :( **


	5. No Rest for the Weary

**A Wild Update Appeared! I wanted to say thank you to Skaterblog for leaving a review, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my main story arc! And thanks to autobot afterburner for the OC! For the purpose of my sanity and explanation: The story so far has taken place in the kanto region in an area west of the indigo plateau and victory road. The town from the way beginning of the story is not important, just imagine that it is a large town with a lot of outgoing trainers and there is a road connecting it to Viridian city. One thing I found funny is that I have two people reading from Canada and one in Puerto Rico, and that one person in Puerto Rico has accumulated 11 views. The two Canadians have a total of 8. Also im sad because the four people in the UK have 6 total. Evil people will have bolded text.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. I don't claim to own my own Pokémon. I own all but one of the characters in the story so far. **

**Chapter 5: No Rest For the Weary**

I awoke the next morning with a yawn. I did not even need to glance over to tell that Leah was still asleep. Some things never change. I walked out into the forest, looking for berries, but taking the time to look around at the trees and bushes of the forest. The forest seemed ancient, and yet so full of life. As a human and even now, I had never understood why more people did not venture into here.

After I had found a few berries to eat and grabbing a few for Leah, I headed back to the cave to wake her up, because she would sleep until the evening if I did not. "Wake up, sleepyhead." I said, nudging her. "Meh…" She grumbled, getting up and stretching. She nuzzled my cheek, eliciting a purr of happiness from me. It seemed so natural; it was hard for me to believe that I ever saw her as a pet.

After she ate the berries I brought back, we decided to go out for a walk, when a flash of pink through some nearby bushes caught my eye. I motioned with my paw to keep quiet, and we slowly crawled through the bushes, completely silent. Sitting on a low hanging tree branch was a Mew, talking to an umbreon.

As startling as the mew was, the umbreon really caught my eye. Instead of the normal yellow rings on an umbreon's body, this one had blue rings. Having seen Mew before, I was really amazed to see a shiny Pokémon, and for it to be an evolution of eevee at that, _and _for it to be one that is not usually found in kanto… I shook my head and focused on what they were saying.

"…failed at stopping it at the source, so what are we going to do now?" The umbreon said. "I'm not really sure" Mew replied, clearly agitated. "Arceus told me to give him the _gift _and tell him to –" The umbreon suddenly growled, and turned to the bush we were hiding in.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He said with a snarl. Before either of us could start to answer, the Mew said: "Leave them alone, Drew. They've had…" The Mew seemed to lapse into thought for a few seconds. "Actually, I think they may just be if use to us. " He turned towards us and continued: "Look. If you don't help us here then it's the end of the world. It's as simple as that."

This both of us speechless. Satisfied that it had gotten its point across, the Mew continued talking. "Head to mount moon. Once you make it there look for Drew there." The mew sighed. "I suppose I should have said _If _you make it there in time."

I took a breath, preparing to ask exactly what was going on, but when I looked around, both the Mew and the umbreon had vanished, as if they were never there. "Do you think we should do this?" Leah asked. "I'm not entirely sure we have a choice in the matter." I replied. And so it was 'decided'.

We spent the rest of the day discussing how best to get to Mt. Moon, eventually deciding to go straight across through Viridian Forest then north until we got there. Since so many new trainers went through that area, we would have to be careful not to run into any of them. Even if Leah could not be caught, since she already had been in a pokéball, I could, and I did not have the means to defend myself.

A charmeleon was trapped in a cage of stone, its tail flame all but dead, the remaining flame was pure white, but was overpowered by the dark, menacing shadows of the room. As an obscured figure walked into the room, the charmeleon lifted its head weekly. "What do you want from me…." The charmeleon said, its voice feebly echoing in the empty room. "**What I want is simple**." The shadowy figure said, its voice cold, but melodic, almost hypnotizing. Instead of echoing, the figures voice seemed to be absorbed by the shadows. "**I want the gift that the Mew gave to you. If you do not release it, I will leave you here to die, and I will claim it then**." The figure said harshly. "Never." The charmeleon said defiantly. "So be it." The figure then laughed scornfully. "**Hmm, it seems we have an uninvited visitor here. How rude of you to intrude.**"

I woke up, literally blasted out of my dream. I did not feel rested at all. My heart was racing, and unlike most dreams, what happened did not fade from my mind. Thankfully, it seemed that there would be a few more hours until sunrise. After calming down, I lay back next to Leah, and fell into a calm, and thankfully dreamless sleep.

**WHOOO! My first chapter over 1k words!**


	6. The Journey, Part 1

**A Wild Update Appeared! I had a lack of inspiration, so this is shorter than I had hoped. I'm going to have other Pokémon speaking as well as humans in this one, so just pay attention to who is talking. Let's get on with this. Vote in the poll on my profile. I need help with something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. **

**Chapter 6: The Journey**

Day 1: Road to Viridian

The next morning we got up, not at all eager to be going on this journey. We walked in silence for a while, and it seemed like it was going to be a relatively uneventful day, until – A trainer came crashing through the bushes, and stopped short when he saw us.

"Wow, wild eevees, these are really rare!" The trainer exclaimed, to no one in particular. "This should be an exciting first battle!" After he said this, he drew a pokéball out of his bag, and released the Pokémon inside, shouting "Go charmander!"

At this point I said to Leah: "Well this could be a problem." She just shook her head, laughing.

The charmander, now released from its ball, was sleeping. The trainer groaned, sounding frustrated. Just as we were about to walk away, a snarky voice called out from behind the trainer; "What are you doing, dork?" The trainers face went pale.

"Leave me alone, Sam." He replied through gritted teeth. "Also, my name is James." After this the two trainers started shouting at each other. The charmander had not woken up.

"Oooh, did the little geek find some eevees? Hah. Like you could catch one of these if you tried. "Go squirtle." He said, lazily. Unlike the charmander, the squirtle was alert and ready to battle.

"I'll handle this." Leah said, sounding kind of bored. I, on the other hand, was interested. I had never been interested in Pokémon battles, but I had a tactical mind, and I was wondering how this would play out.

The squirtle, having taken in its surroundings, said "My master is going to have me battle you. You should just give up." I could tell already that the squirtle was overly confident. The trainer named Sam, having pushed the one named James to the ground, straightened up and called out: "Squirtle, use tackle!"

The squirtle started to rush at Leah, who quickly dodged and slammed into him with a quick attack, causing it to stumble. The trainer named Sam shouted at the squirtle in frustration, distracting it just in time for it to be hit again with another quick attack. "Gah! Why are you so useless!" The trainer named Sam shouted, along with a slew of verbal abuse.

Seeing that they were both distracted, we took the chance and ran away. By time he must have noticed, it was too late. "Well that was interesting. I just hope that first trainer is ok. I really can't stand bullies." I said, after we had out some distance between us and the two trainers.

"He should be fine. He looked like he had enough common sense to get out of there." Leah replied." We walked along in silence after this, contemplating the day's events.

We walked without event until we reached viridian forest, and decided to stop for the night once we reached the outskirts. We ended up sleeping in a large oak tree, and were able to get a good night's sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE: For the sake of not using every idea I can think of before they even make it out of Viridian forest, I'm not going to include every detail of every day.**

Day 2

The next morning, I woke up, relatively comfortable for having slept on a tree branch. I really hoped that I would never have to repeat that experience. Once again, I wondered how the trainer from before was doing. I was not sure why I was thinking about it so much, there is no reason why it would be important.

After eating a few berries, we set off. It was still early in the morning, so all was quiet. The wild Pokémon would not wake up for another hour or so. Unlike before, we talked a bit while walking, which I appreciated because it kept my mind off of worrying about what awaited us at Mt. Moon.

After about an hour of walking, we heard something coming from some nearby trees, and instinctively ducked into a bush. As we hid there, we saw two people, one male, one female, wearing black uniforms with a distinctive red R on their chests. "Team Rocket, what are they doing here?" I muttered. "Who?" Leah asked. "Bad people, not anything we can deal with." I replied, and we waited for them to pass.

After a while we heard the sound of battle coming from ahead. We walked forward, and were met with the sight of the two team Rocket members from before, standing in the road, and facing off towards a kid holding a pokéball.

It took me a moment, but then I recognized him; he was the kid from before, James, I think it was. I shook my head and whispered to Leah, "He's going to get himself killed." Before she could respond, the trainer spoke.

"What do you want?" He asked of the two team rocket members.

"We are here to take all of your Pokémon!" The woman said, in such a cheery tone that it made me want to tackle a tree over and over again until I could get the stupidity of it out of my head.

"What makes you think you can do that?" The trainer snorted. The male team rocket member then said, "We're Team Rocket! We can do whatever we want!" The trainer just looked kind of bemused. "Do you guys even have Pokémon?" The two Team Rocket members looked over at each other. "Um…. No." They replied in unison.

The trainer burst out laughing. He seemed so much more confident than when we had last seen him. What had changed so much in one night? As I was thinking this, the trainer started to walk away. After he had rounded a bend in the path and the Team Rocket duo had went back the way they had entered, we hurried across the path and continued walking.

Eventually, Leah asked; "I thought you said that Team Rocket were too much for us to handle? They looked like they could not take on a fly if Arceus was backing them up. "

I shook my head at this. "It seems that these were trainees or something. Team Rocket has their hands in everything. If those had been actually experienced members, that trainer would have been lucky to get away with his life."

We kept walking for a while after this, eventually stopping for the night in a small burrow on the western edge of the forest.

**again, vote in the poll on my profile.**


	7. The Journey, Part 2

**A wild update appeared! Sorry for the lack of updates, but you know what happened with that. Due to the lack of people voting in my poll, I have decided to just go with choice 2. If you had voted you would know what that is. Shame on you if you don't. I deleted the non-story chapters.**

**Reviews!**

Pokemon4ever: I could use the idea, but the person who is kind of the basis for the character is not like that. I may use some of your other ideas though….

Latico: I would accept your OC, but I think it is too unrealistic to have 2 shiny/miscolored Pokémon appear this close together. I may end up using said character at a later point in this story though. Thanks for the advice on formatting!

Day guy: Unless you are 30 people, I would not say so, which brings me to;

**Canada vs Puerto Rico!** Canada has 160 views and 30 viewers, bringing it to a 5 and 1/3 ratio of views to viewers, narrowly beating Puerto Rico who has 19 views and 4 viewers for a ratio of 4.75. And to the one person in Denmark who has 17 views all by their self: What are you doing with your life?

**Chapter 7: The Journey, Part 2: Not So Subtle Changes**

**(Hooray for long titles)**

Day 3: (I give up. I can't waste any more time coming up with a name)

The next morning, I awoke rather suddenly. Something was off. I could feel it. I tried to shake the feeling and went out to collect berries as usual. The feeling persisted, but nothing seemed to be happening, until – I head a human shout; "Don't let it get away!" Along with Leah screaming.

"Get away from me!" I heard her yell. I started running back to the cave to see her struggling in the grasp of a male Team Rocket member, and he looked a lot more skillful than the two we had come across earlier. I wanted to help, but I restrained myself, realizing that all I would do is make it so we were both captured if I tried to intervene. As the trainer jogged towards a black Van with the Team Rocket R painted in red on the side, I crawled along stealthily, keeping him in view until he entered and the van drove off.

I just stood there for a few seconds before the magnitude of what happened hit me. I broke down in tears, feeling beyond sorry for myself. Eventually I heard a human voice, and to my bewilderment, what sounded like a Pokémon speaking English responding. I lifted my head out of the bushes to see a Lucario conversing to a trainer, and tried to make out what they were saying.

"So, do you think we should go after that Team Rocket member? They can't be up to anything good, or legal for that matter." The trainer was saying

"It is not our duty to directly intervene." The Lucario replied, in a tone that sounded at the same time energetic and like it's owner was old, burdened with the years stacking up against it. "It is our duty only to help"

"Help who!" The trainer replied exasperatedly. "And what did I tell you about speaking in riddles!"

The Lucario just looked at him calmly. "It is our duty to help the one who is currently watching us from the bushes over to the left." The Lucario said, without even glancing over in my direction. "It is ok for you to come out, little one." At this, I walked slowly out of the bushes.

The trainer just looked bemused. "Why did you not mention that this eevee was there earlier?" He inquired.

"That is because you would have tried to capture him." The lucario responded, rather smugly it seemed.

"Alright, alright." The trainer said, defeated. "How are we supposed to help, if not fighting? This guy barely looks like his is over level 10, let alone able to take on that Team Rocket guy without help fighting." I really could not get offended, because it was true. There was no way I could take that guy on.

"What do you think?" The Lucario said, still in the same calm manner, with a hint of smugness.

"Really? After all that work, you want me to use one of them on some random eevee who happens to need help?" The trainer said, sounding subdued.

"Yes. That is what Celebi told me all those years ago. As I have told you before." The Lucario said. I was just confused at this. How would he have known about me for years, I wondered. The mew had just… Oh, yeah, Celebi could time travel. That explains it.

"And how do you know that this eevee is the one? He seems to have not even spoken yet." The trainer said, more curious than annoyed at this point. I suspected that they had argued about whatever Celebi had said more than once at this point.

"I read his aura." The Lucario replied simply. "He has an aura pattern unlike any other eevee I have ever encountered."

"Ok, let's get this over with. I assume that the other one should go to the other eevee once or _if _it is freed." The trainer said. The Lucario just nodded. The trainer then started rummaging around in his bag. At last he produced what appeared to be a rock frozen in ice.

"This is a shard of an ice rock. As far as I know I have the only two shards of any ice rock in the world. You would never find these in a store." He chuckled after that sentence. "So, what this will do is evolve you into a glaceon, but that is not all. With the special way these have been extracted from the ice rock, it will boost your power beyond that of a normal glaceon, and most non-legendries for that matter."

He sighed sadly. "I lost a lot getting these, so make this count." With that, he kneeled down and pressed the stone against my nose. Instantly, it felt like my nose was frozen, and the feeling crept along my body, bus subsided just as fast. White light surrounded me, so bright it blocked out everything else. I felt my bones elongation, by body growing, and a comfortable cold sensation growing in me.

Finally it stopped. I looked around. It was weird, gaining a whole foot in a matter of seconds. I racked my brain and found new knowledge. Surviving and finding food in the cold, a fear of fire, and most importantly, new attacks. I summoned up this knowledge, and fired an ice beam at a nearby tree stump, freezing it solid. The trainer whistled softly.

I turned around and looked at the trainer and Lucario. "I can't thank you enough." I said.

The Lucario looked at me then smiled. "It was of no hardship to us. We will be awaiting your return near the burrow you were in." I could only nod. There was nothing more to be said. With this, I bounded off, following the tire tracks of the van.

With my new, longer legs and increased endurance, I caught up to the makeshift camp the van was parked at before nightfall. I slowly looked around, finding no signs of life besides the cage Leah was in, asleep. As I walked up, I heard a voice behind me.

"Well well, would you look at that. My luck just keeps getting better and better." I stopped instantly, hatred burning – or should I say freezing in me. I turned around and stared up at the Team Rocket member. "You should provide more of a challenge to my team than your friend there.

I just remained silent, glaring at him. "Alright, let's do this!" He said, suddenly agitated. "Go, Blastoise!" He threw down a pokéball, and the giant brown shelled turtle appeared in front of me. It did not waste any time or energy trying to talk to me or threaten me. We just stood there, staring at each other.

Then, before the Team Rocket member could begin to order it, I unleashed a beam of pure ice, directly at its head. It connected, and froze the blastoise in a solid cube of ice. He just stood there, dumbfounded. While he stood there I shot another at him, and it to connected, freezing him on the spot.

I ran over to the cage Leah was in. It was locked from the outside, and I had just frozen the person with the key. I fired a more controlled ice beam at the lock, causing the metal to contract on its self and break. I dragged Leah out and managed to get her draped over my back, and started to run back.

She was barely conscious, and kept muttering incoherently to herself as we approached. The trainer and Lucario were waiting there, silently. As I approached, they both turned to face me.

"So, you have returned." The lucario said. "I am glad that you were able to rescue her."

The trainer rushed over to Leah, seeing that she was injured, and gave her a revive and hyper potion then and there. She got right back up and looked around, startled. "Avery… Is that you?" She said, her voice wavering.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied, more than slightly exhausted from the day's events. She walked over and stared at me for a moment longer. Eventually, she turned and looked over at the trainer and Lucario.

"Are you the ones who helped him evolve?" She asked the Lucario.

"Yes." The Lucario replied, simply. "It was necessary for him to evolve in order to rescue you."

"Thank you for helping him." She said, softly. "I only wish –" She started to say, but the Lucario cut her off.

"That is doable." The Lucario said, turning to the trainer. "Have you found the other stone in that bottomless pit you call a bag?" He said.

"Yeah, I got it out earlier. It's not _that _messy." The trainer grumbled.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Leah said suspiciously. "Are you psychic or something?"

"I read your aura. It's not being psychic, but it does the job well enough." The Lucario responded. "Are you ready?" Leah nodded at this, and the trainer once again knelt down and touched the stone to her nose.

The white light seared my eyes against the night. After the evolution was complete, I looked over at her. She seemed to glow pale blue against the night sky, the darker blue on her feet, back, and tail silhouetted against the rest of her body. "How do you feel?" I asked her, softly in the night.

"Tired." She responded, yawning. I turned around to thank the trainer and Lucario, but they were gone. They must have slipped away at some point. It was still late, so we headed back into the burrow and we fell asleep, our very presence causing small crystals of ice to grow on the walls and ceiling.

**Yeah, I couldn't sleep.**


	8. The Journey, Part 3

**A wild update appeared! And I want to get into this quickly, but first; reviews!**

Theinvisibleman: I will try and add more things of that kind. I must say that I am not confident in my ability to write things like that well, but I will try.

Galladelucarioman: Thanks for the compliment! I think we will be seing more of them in the future? I mean, do you think they would pass up the chance to catch Pokémon this powerful?

**Note: I'm too lazy to keep writing disclaimers for every chapter.**

**Chapter 8: The Journey, Part 3:**

Day 4: Heading North

I awoke the next day to the sight of the sun rising, shooting light down through the entrance of the burrow. We had not made any progress yesterday, but we had gained more from it. After having evolved, I felt so much more powerful. My ice blast had frozen a blastoise with one hit, even though ice is only half effective against water.

I set out gathering some berries as usual, and for once, nothing disturbed me. A while after I returned, we set out. We could cover almost twice the distance as we had been able to previously, so we made it halfway through the fields North West of Viridian Forest by the time the sun started to set.

Around this point in time, we realized that there were no natural caves or tunnels for us to sleep in. "What should we do?" I asked Leah. "We stick out like a Charizard in the arctic. We can't just stay out here."

Just as I finished saying this, I noticed that something was off. It seemed like – Out of nowhere, I was hit with a feint attack. I whirled around, scanning for my attacker. "Whose there?" I asked, cautiously. "What do you want?"

"The question really is what do you want? You are intruding on our land, and for that you must pay!" The voice seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere.

Before I could respond, I head another voice, female this time, call out. "Oh, calm down Shade. You need to learn to think before you act." As she finished speaking, she walked out from the bushes a few feet away. It was an Espeon, with an Umbreon by her side.

I looked at them cautiously. The Espeon cleared her throat, and then continued. "Hello. My name is Lyra. I do apologize for Shades rudeness. He tends to overreact. "

Shade, unperturbed, was still glaring at us. "Who are you?" He asked. "Why are you here?"

Before I had a chance to respond, Leah spoke up. "I'm Leah, and this is Avery. We are traveling to Mt. Moon on Mew's orders. At this, Shade looked rather suspicious.

"And why should we believe you?" He asked. I really could not blame him for being suspicious. If someone randomly came up to me and said that, I would think they were crazy.

Before either of us could respond, the espeon, Lyra, spoke. "I can try and read their minds, but- "

But before she could finish her sentence, Shade cut her off. "No. We can't take that risk." He sighed. "Remember what happened last time you tried to use psychic energy?"

"You don't need to remind me." Lyra said. "I guess we will have to take their word for it. It makes sense, does it not? With all the strange things happening up north, I would not be surprised if Mew was involved."

And so it was decided that we would spend the night in the rather extensive den that Shade and Lyra had dug out for themselves. Shade was still uncomfortable with the idea. "I still don't think this is going to end well." He grumbled. But in the end, nothing exciting happened.

Day 5: Arrival

The next morning, we got up early, more than ready to finally reach Mt. Moon. We thanked Lyra and shade, and set out no less than an hour after sunrise. After walking along for an hour, we reached the main road. I noticed a nearby sigh that said Route 3.

As we approached the road, I noticed two trainers facing off. Thankfully, neither of them were wearing a Team Rocket uniform. Drawing closer, I realized that it was the two trainers who we had encountered at the start of our journey. They seemed to be getting ready to battle.

We hid in the bushes, not wanting to be spotted, but this proved less effective having light blue fur instead of brown. The trainer who I remembered was named Sam spotted us first. "What are those?" He said, pointing, temporarily losing his hostility. He quickly pulled out his pokédex.

"Glaceon. An Ice evolution of eevee. No other information found. Species is not native to Kanto." A mechanical voice intoned.

Sam started to say "Not native then, I have to catch on—", but before he could finish, I launched an ice beam, making sure to only freeze his mouth shut. After this we ran across the road before the other trainer could react.

"That could have been a problem." I said, once we were out of sight.

"Could have been. Do you honestly think that either of them could have taken us on alone? And they don't exactly seem to be lining up to help each other out." I contemplated this for a while. If I had went on a Pokémon journey, would I have had a rival? As a Human, life was so much more complex, and there was never a dull moment, always something happening…

I shook my head. _No, I should not be thinking about that. _I told myself. _That's not your life anymore, and besides, you have Leah now._ I tried to clear my mind, but the thoughts kept becoming more prevalent in my mind as we drew nearer to the slopes of Mt. Moon.

By the time we reached the slopes of Mt. Moon, the sun was at its peak, beating down on us from over the slopes of the grey and brown mountain. We wandered around for a bit, trying to find Drew. Hadn't Mew said that he would be waiting for us? As we walked along, we quickly realized something was wrong.

There were no Pokémon _anywhere_, not even a zubat could be found. Eventually, I heard a voice, not of my imagination or invention, speaking in my mind. **Hey, I'm kinda in a bad situation right now, so if you don't mind, go into the cave about 10 feet to the left of you, and help get me out of here. **I groaned out loud.

That had to have been mew. I looked over and saw that Leah had a similar expression of fear and annoyance. "Guess we better check this out." I said, nervously. Leah just nodded back. We walked over to the cave that Mew had mentioned, took one last look around at the landscape, and began walking into the cave.


	9. The End of the Begining

**A wild update appeared! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've just been lazy. This will probably be my last update before thanksgiving – I'm going to Michigan to celebrate Hanukah and Thanksgiving simultaneously. Hooray for turkey and latkes (potato pancakes). **

**Review time!**

**All 'bout Espeon**: I think we will have a new Pokémon joining the group somewhere in the next story arc… I will accept an OC for that, or if no one has one for me that is **not** shiny/miscoloured, I will make up another character instead.

**Oloop:** Sometimes I purposefully don't use contractions because I'm trying to give the sense that the person speaking is very formal at all times, but I will try my best to change it where I can.

**Latico**: As for naming, I always saw legendries as calling themselves by their species name, since there is only one of them. It is stated in the anime that there is more than one Mew, but I'm just keeping it as having one Mew for this story, mainly because I would have to go out on a rather large tangent on how Mew acts to reveal something like that. For gender, I always saw Mew as being female for whatever reason.

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing a fanfic about Pokémon if I owned Pokémon?**

**Chapter 9: The End of the Beginning**

The cave was dark, and it was hard to see where we were going. As we walked down the unnaturally straight tunnel, the darkness seemed to get deeper and more oppressive. It seemed that we had been walking for an hour, when the tunnel stopped descending. The tunnel seemed to be getting wider also.

Eventually, we saw a light filtering under a door. Who puts a door in a tunnel? Disregarding this, I pushed open the door, which thankfully opened inwards, and was not locked. As my eyes tried to adjust for the sudden brightness, I heard a voice, the same one from the dream I had had, rise above the sound of trickling water.

**So, you are who Mew asked for help? Pathetic. I was expecting someone a bit more _legendary_. **The last word held so much hatred and distain that it made me shudder. I looked up, finally adjusted to the light, and gasped.

The first thing I noticed was a life sized statue of a Mew off to the side of the room. In the back of the room was a human standing before them, wearing a black cloak that seemed to absorb all light. Standing- or rather, floating next to him what seemed to be a being made entirely of the energy that was used by dark Pokémon. As I examined it, I realized what the being of darkness looked like.

A while back, news from the far of region of Kalos had reached Kanto. It spoke of something called mega evolution, which was activated by special stones. Mewtwo in particular had two mega evolutions. This reminded me of the form created by mewtonite Y. At the time I just felt bad for whoever had to deal with Mewtwo to get those photos. While I was lost in these thoughts, the figure spoke again.

**"Well, are you just going to stand here? I don't have all day you know." **As I looked up at him, Mew spoke in my mind. "He is weakened. If you can distract him for long enough I will be able to break free." I was still unsure as to where Mew was, but I recognized the touch of the Mew's mind.

**"I tire of this. Let us fight, and I will show you what true power Is!"** And with that, the shadowy Mega Mewtwo glided forward, stopping a few feet in front of us. Leah and I tensed up, waiting, ready to strike, when I felt a force invading my mind, but quite unlike the Mew's presence, this force felt evil, rotten to the core, when suddenly it withdrew.

The Mewtwo was visibly shaken, the shadows surrounding it vanished, and the mysterious human looked shocked. I was just as surprised as they were, and Leah was too by the looks of it. **"Hmmm, I was not expecting that… Never the less, it makes no difference." **The human Mewtwo seemed to have recovered somewhat, although the shadows had not returned.

This time, Leah got in the first strike, hitting the Mewtwo with an Ice Beam, causing the Mewtwo to falter, but not freeze. I instantly followed up with my own ice beam, this time knocking the Mewtwo into the wall.

The Mewtwo roared in frustration, causing a powerful wave of psychic energy to hit both of us. I struggled to remain conscious, this was taking a lot out of me, but it seemed that we were getting nowhere; we were just making it mad at this point.

Leah had taking the attack no better than I did. I was never a real trainer so she had never seen before besides some basic training my did had given. I cast away these thoughts and tried to focus on the battle. I felt my temperature drop, and I prepared myself to let loose the most powerful move I could, Blizzard.

When I finally exhaled the super chilled winds, they blew erratically, missing the Mewtwo – but heading straight towards the human. A powerful voice echoed in my head; "_NO!"_, and the Mewtwo ran in front of the attack, freezing it solid, but sparing the human from harm. In this instant, the Mew statue I had seen earlier exploded in another wave of psychic energy.

I looked over to see Mew floating there, and looking very angry. The human started pleading, all the power and evil dropped out of pure fear. "No, no, please! Have mercy."

The Mew smeared, an expression I would never have imagined a Mew making if I hadn't seen it. "That one is on Arceus, not me. Don't get too hopeful. You've caused more than your fair share of headaches for us already with what you were doing to those trainers." With that, the human and the Mewtwo disappeared, but the Mew remained.

The Mew quickly used Psychic to blow open a wall, revealing the room from my dream. The charmeleon was still in the same cage, and looked even worse. The Mew pulled some berries out of nowhere and fed them to the charmeleon.

The charmeleon, now in a lot better condition, looked around. "What happened? Where did that guy go? Who are these?" He asked the Mew, who sighed.

"Now is not the time. You still have your mission to complete." With that, he teleported the charmeleon away as well. "I suppose I owe you two an apology." The Mew said, sounding rather tired. "Additionally, since it's my fault you two got involved in this mess, I am going to offer you a chance to go back to your life as a human, if that is what you want." The Mew said, directed at me this time.

All the thoughts that had been nagging at the back of my mind resurfaced, and I tried to make sense of them. _You don't belong as a Pokémon, you are a human! You had no future as a human, you are better off as is!_ My mind was at war with itself, the side of me that was more human arguing to accept the Mew's offer, the more Pokémon half arguing to reject it.

While I tried to make sense of these thoughts, I caught Leah's eye. She looked sad, which just tore me apart even further. _You can't love a Pokémon, you are human! You spent 15 years as a human, but less than a month as a Pokémon._ Part of me said, while the other half replied back with equal strength. _Do you really see her as just a Pokémon? Having spoken to her? Having the feelings you have for her?_

I sighed. This was probably going to be the biggest choice of my life. I looked up at the Mew, still unsure of the decision I had reached. The Mew was gazing at me, expectantly. "I don't think I can accept your offer. I had no future as a human." The Mew nodded, silently.

I had a strange tugging feeling in my gut as the Mew teleported us back outside of the cave. I looked around but the Mew was nowhere in sight. The moon was starting its ascent into the night sky from over the horizon. While I was looking around, Leah spoke. "I'm glad you said no to Mew. I know it's selfish, but I did not want you to go back to being human."

"I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to talk to you ever again." I admitted, quietly. "Sure, I miss being human, but I wouldn't want you to be reduced to just being a pet." I yawned after this. "Let's find a place to rest before setting out tomorrow." I said. Leah just nodded.

After finding a small indent in the side of a mountain to lie down in. The last thing I noticed before drifting off to sleep was that the Pokémon had returned to the mountain.


	10. Steps in a New Direction

**A wild update appeared! This is a shorter update than they have been in the past because I wanted to get an update out before I leave tomorrow morning, and because this Authors Note and the reviews from my quasi-update take up a lot of space. I have decided to just delete the review from Mr. anon guy because the review was intended for a different story apparently. Please note that I have been spontaneously coming up with ideas in the story and nothing is even rudimentary planned. I suppose now is as good a time as any to say that some story characters are based on real life people in some way. All but one of them know that I am doing this and that one person will never find this, as they don't look at fan fiction or like Pokémon that much. On an unrelated note I will finally be getting a 3DS and Pokémon X for Hanukah, but expect me to have an update ready from the nine hour drive to Michigan. Now that that's all out of the way let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. In all probability I never will. **

**Reviews:**

**Latico:** What I am doing is not crossing the worlds. The cannon is different to each mainly in terms of the characters in it, neither of which will be seen in this story. I may include what those two did in a side story someday, and I think you are on to something with Mew there….

**Andy Onimiz:** Wow. I am _almost _speechless. First of all, it's really weird for the hero of a PMD fic to not be the leader, and second of all I really am surprised that your friend thinks my work is that good. I have never been that confident in my writing skills. I salute you for leaving a review about this when your friend would be too shy. I am normally really shy in real life but I tend to reach out more over the internet because people don't know me in real life.

**Anon:** I would say it's an easy mistake to make, except for the fact that I have no idea how in the world that could happen. Either way, thanks for the clarification.

**Story Arc II: The Long Road Ahead**

**Chapter 1(10): A Step in a New Direction**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of battle. I nudged Leah gently, and she woke up, stiffening upon hearing the noise. For what seemed to be the thousandth time we crept through the bushes to see the trainers who just seemed to keep showing up battling against none other than Shade and Lyra.

This soon proved to be an incorrect assumption. Shade was doing all he could to protect Lyra from the incoming attacks, but could not find time to fight back against the squirtle and charmander who were fighting him. Throwing caution to the wind, I jumped out of the bushes and tackled the charmander, with Leah not far behind going for the squirtle.

Just being in contact with the charmander was sapping my strength faster than I would have liked, so I quickly jumped sideways and hit it with an ice beam. The attack may have been weak against it, but the charmander was not strong enough to melt the ice crystals starting to form on his body.

The charmander slumped over, defeated. I looked over to see Leah looking her handiwork with the squirtle frozen in a thick layer of ice, water gun attack and all. The two trainers were dumbfounded. Slowly, the trainer named James recalled his charmander, and the one named Sam recalled his squirtle, then pulled out another item from his bag.

I froze on the spot. In the trainers hand was a purple and white ball with two pink lumps on it. A Master Ball, the only pokéball that can catch without any chance of failure. Silently he pulled back his arm and threw it at Leah before anyone could react.

Suddenly, a psychic shout of _**NO!**_rang through my mind, and I was blown backwards a few inches. The Master Ball was hanging, suspended in midair a centimeter away from Leah's nose, and Lyra had bounded forward, her eyes glowing purple. All the boulders that had been within twenty feet of us had been pushed back by the wave of psychic force, and the trainers had been knocked down, but were starting to get up.

The Master Ball moved back to the trainer who had thrown it, who had a look of rage and defeat, but nevertheless put the ball back in his bag. Shade walked over to Lyra, but before he could say anything, she spoke. "It's ok. I'm still in control."

Shade just shook his head. "Why would you do that? You could have killed yourself. You could have killed everyone here!"

Lyra simply replied; "I didn't though." Shade shook his head again, exasperated.

"Just don't scare me like that." He grumbled.

I looked around. The trainers had left while we were talking. It was still early in the day but I already felt tired. This was going to be a long trip home. Now that I thought about it, what reason did we have to go back there? Wouldn't it be best to find somewhere colder than the moderate climate in the area, or in all of Kanto for that matter?

I was torn from my thoughts by the sound of Lyra's voice. "I just want to say thank you for helping us there." She said. "If you had not shown up we would have been captured for sure.

"I should be thanking _you,_ Lyra, because if you had not helped me I would have been captured myself." Leah said, still sounding scared.

Lyra just nodded. "We should get going, Shade. You remember—" She said before being cut off by Shade.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He turned to us. "Thank you for your help." He said curtly before starting away, Lyra a few tail-lengths behind.

After we watched them leave, I turned to Leah. "I wanted to ask you something. I've been thinking that we should go to the Sinnoh region, Snowpoint City to be specific." I said

She nodded thoughtfully. "You know, that's probably a better idea than staying here in Kanto. It's too warm here." With that decided, we started walking east, towards the rising sun.


	11. A Heroic Companion

**A wild update appeared! I am currently sitting in the car fighting boredom and trying not to get carsick. Yeah, I did make a Doctor Who reference more than once in here. You get an internet cake if you name all of them in a review. Time to write! This will be posted (hopefully) tonight (11/27).**

**Reviews!**

**Travbot01:** I will keep putting out chapters until this story is finished. I really appreciate that this is your favorite story!

**Galladelucarioman:** Yeah, I put "A wild update appeared!" in front of my chapters. There is no real reason why. I will clarify their levels in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 2(11): A Heroic Companion**

I found myself once again lost in thought as we walked through the empty lands east of Mt. Moon. We had a mission of our own choosing. We finally found our own path, and apparently one that would take us far away from the paths of Greg and the Mew who had done this to me. Done this to both of us.

I straightened up. I had not even realized that my head was drooping. Let them be the heroes. I never asked for this, I never asked for any of this, but I chose to remain. I had my chance for an easy way out. It had been one or the other, but no more.

I played their game, and I won. No more will I be a pawn in this cosmic chess game. I have chosen my own path. I looked up at the sky. The sun had reached its full height and was beating down on us. As I scanned our surroundings I noticed a lone figure standing on a rock in the distance. I motioned for Leah to stop walking and pointed out the figure.

My heart leapt into my throat as the figure seemed to notice us, and let some bird Pokémon out of its ball, who flew him over to where we were standing. As they neared I felt the temperature dropping. My jaw dropped as I realized what the bird was and who the only person who the figure could possibly be.

I unconsciously took a step backwards as the reigning Kanto champion jumped down the last few feet as Articuno landed next to him. His name was Allen, and he had defeated his own father to become the second youngest champion ever, at twelve years old. That was ten years ago.

He recalled Articuno then pulled out his pokédex, a model I had never seen before. It quickly identified us and relayed the information back to him. "_Species identified as Glaceon, the Ice type evolution of Eevee. One male at level 70, one female at level 75. Species is not native to Kanto but can be found throughout most other regions._"

The champion frowned at this. "It says here that you have never had a trainer," he said pointing at me, and then moved over to Leah. "And that had a trainer, but you've been out of your pokéball for long enough that the automatic release system kicked in a few days ago… let's see…. You were registered to someone named Avery, and your name is Leah." He looked puzzled. "Last time your trainers pokédex was updated, you were an Eevee, and according to this, neither of you have ever been to a region that has an Ice Stone."

He straightened up, seeming agitated. "Where is your trainer? Who is this—" He faltered in the middle of his sentence. Leah had raised one paw and pointed it at me. "How is that possible?" he asked. "How does a trainer become a Pokémon?" Suddenly he slapped the side of his head. "Oh, right. I have a psychic type with me."

He tapped one of the six pokeballs on his belt and in a flash of light, an Alakazam appeared. "Alakazam, could you please find out who these are?" The champion asked, and too my surprise the Alakazam responded in English. "I will try my best." It said, before turning to face us.

I felt a presence sifting gently throught my mind as the Alakazam's eyes glowed purple. He slowly turned to me and spoke. "My, my. Don't you have an interesting story." He slowly turned back to his master. "The male is named Avery. He used to be a human but was turned into an Eevee by a Mew. The female is named Leah and was his pet. They are currently together, and have set out to go to Snowpoint city in the Sinnoh region."

The champion nodded. "That explains a lot. I only don't understand what you mean by 'together'." The Alakazam raised his eyebrows. "Oh." The champion said, snickering slightly. "Well, I suppose I should help you guys out a bit. Since the next set of trainers won't be competing to challenge me for another two months, I will travel with you guys until you reach Sinnoh."

He recalled Alakazam, and we set out walking. As we walked, he demonstrated a well-developed ability to sustain conversations when no one else was talking. He was a remarkable silly person for having defeated the Elite Four and his own father to become champion at such a young age.

"What I still don't get is how you two became Glaceons. I would know if there was an Ice Rock in Kanto." He said, then went off on a tangent and started talking about his favorite type of fruit. We kept walking until the sun had set. We were still out in the middle of nowhere, but we had made progress.

"Alright, let's stop here." He said, and started unpacking his things. He set up a small tent and got a campfire going. After this, he released all six of his Pokémon. To be honest, beyond Alakazam and Articuno his team was rather underwhelming. He had a Bulbasaur, a Pikachu, a Growlithe, and a weird sword-like Pokémon which I did not recognize.

The champion saw me looking at the Pokémon. "That's Honedge, a Pokémon from the Kalos region. Ghost and steel type." He clarified. "Feel free to go around looking for berries or hunt, whichever you prefer. I also have some extra food if you need." I looked around, and noticed that every Pokémon besides the Bulbasaur had left to get food.

I looked over at Leah, and she just shrugged. "I'm kind of tired, let's see what food he has." She said, and I nodded.

"I agree, and also I want to talk a bit with the Bulbasaur." We walked over to the Bulbasaur, and the Champion got started cooking something. "Hello!" I said to the Bulbasaur. "My name is Avery, and this is Leah."

"H-Hi, I'm Vine." The Bulbasaur said, not sounding all that confident.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were staying here while the others all went out." I said.

"That's because I was his starter." He said, sounding kind of proud. "All the others were caught wild, and I never felt that comfortable looking around for food."

"Yeah, Leah was my pet, and—" I started to say but Vine interrupted me.

"Wait she was your pet?" He asked, but before could continue, the Champion called out.

"Dinners ready!"

"Tell me about this more after diner." Vine said, before rushing over towards the camp fire and his master.


	12. Stories Retold

**A wild update appeared! Sorry about the delayed update. I got Pokémon X on Thursday (thanksgiving aka the second night of Hanukah.) and it took me two days to go through the gyms, elite four, and champion. They should have made these games harder, except for one thing. I saw my starter specific legendary bird four times before I saw a female eevee. I hatched 4 eggs and probably walked around in this one spot on route ten for about three hours before I found one. Additionally I just want to say that I can't find words for how much I want a shiny eevee. I want to do a chapter from Leah's perspective soon to change things up. Another thing I should admit is that this story does have a character based on me. You get an internet cookie if you can guess who it is. If someone does I will add some input on something in the fanfiction community as a whole on something that has been bugging me, as well as something about me. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Reviews!**

**Orangekirbyyoshi:** I would say I avoid over used Pokémon but I would be lying because of the use of eevee and eeveelutions. What can I say? Glaceon and Umbreon are my two favorite Pokémon… And yes, the lack of zubats is a good indicator.

**Umbreon Lover:** Thanks! I appreciate getting positive feedback.

**Galladelucarioman:** Ok, I have a bit I want to say about this. I just recently (late October) started reading fanfiction stories, and I started out by reading the stories in the Pokemorph/Transformation community. One thing that kind of annoyed me was that so many authors were extremely inconsistent with updates (low amounts of chapters spread over a year or more) or just stopped writing their stories, sometimes seeming to have abandoned said stories for new ones and just leaving the old ones up. The reason I try and update as consistently as possible is because I don't want to have this happen to what I am doing. I will put in a gallade, why not. The reason they are such high level is because of the special stones they evolved with. Leah has a higher level than Avery because she had just been a Pokémon for longer.

**Chapter 3(12): Stories Retold**

There are a lot of things that could be said about Allen, the champion of Kanto. He was strong trainer, mildly insane, and certainly an excellent cook. He had prepared a soup using berries and some spices from his bag.

He set out three bowls for Vine, Leah, and I, and set to work preparing some food for himself. Vine and Leah started lapping up the soup, but I stood there for a second, feeling rather uncomfortable. I had been mainly eating berries off of trees and bushed, and I did not feel comfortable eating like that.

Leah noticed that I was just looking at the soup, and walked over. "It's ok, we aren't judging you." She said. I nodded weakly. I still felt uneasy about it, but I started to eat. The soup was delicious. I ended up eating it so fast that I finished at the same time as Leah and Vine, even though I started eating last.

We went to wash the remaining soup off our mouths in a nearby stream, which proved to be a challenge in and of its self because the water turned instantly to ice when it touched our fur. We then returned to find Vine sitting down on a flat log he had until it was a few feet from the fire pit.

He looked up as we walked over. "Ok, I have some questions." He said. "How could she have been your pet? Why were you uncomfortable eating out of a bowl?"

Leah and I exchanged glances. "That's a rather long story." I said.

Vine nodded impatiently. "We have time."

I sighed. "I used to be human. A few weeks ago I was turned into an eevee by a Mew and then I was evolved by a fragment of an ice rock. After being effectively forced to help out to save the other person who was turned into a Pokémon we decided to head to Snowpoint city in Sinnoh, and we found you guys a little while after we started heading west."

Vine looked speechless. "Wait… what? A _Mew _did this to you? Do you want to change back? Can you even change back?"

I was rather surprised. "I expected you to be more skeptical. If I told a human something like that they would have called me insane."

Vine shook his head, confused. "What reason would I have not to believe you?"

I flicked my tail around, I was feeling rather nervous. "Never mind. To answer your questions, yeah, a mew did this to me, no, I do not want to change back, and yes the Mew could change me back."

Vine nodded, thoughtfully. "The only thing I can't figure out is why you decided to not change back. I chose not to evolve because I was scared of change…."

I looked over at Leah, blushing so deeply that it was easily visible through my light blue fur. Vine snickered a bit, and Leah straight up laughed. "You never were real good with talking about your emotions." She said, still laughing. I raised my eyebrows. She started at least trying to control her laughter. Once she had calmed down, she spoke again. "Ok, so I want to know why so many of the Pokémon here are un-evolved."

"Besides Articuno, Alakazam, and me, this is his secondary team. He wants to get the others to evolve so he brings them instead of Gallade, Ditto, and Dragonite. I always stay with him, and he keeps Articuno on him for the move Fly and Alakazam for the move Teleport. He brings us out here to train so that we won't be interrupted by other trainers. For whatever reason most people do not recognize him as the champion and challenge him like they would any other trainer."

I was starting to feel tired. All the other Pokémon had found their way back and returned to their pokéball for the night. Allen had pitched a rather large tent so we decided to sleep in there for protection and shelter. Leah curled up next to me inside of the tent. She looked so beautiful, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the top of the tent. I slowly drifted off to sleep to the sounds of our rhythmic breathing.


	13. Cerulean Combat

**A wild update appeared! Ok, I have been breeding eevees using the Masuda method to get a shiny. Eight boxes later boxes later, I still have no luck no luck. If I do end up getting a shiny eevee it will appear in this story at some point. This is why I have not updated in a little bit. If you want an eevee of either gender or any specific nature, just send me your friend code in a PM or leave it in a review, but please don't just put your friend code in a review, I want to have actual feedback also. No one reads these do they? Or at least no one read what I said last time. The next chapter will be from Leah's perspective. It's hard to think of an idea for this that is not a complete copy of the chapter Skaterblog did in Phases of Change (if you have not read it, do it. Now.) and still have it be decent. It will at least be similar in some ways. Oh well. Another thing I want to do is go back and re-write the first chapter, adding more detail and making it just generally better. Most of my early reviews mentioned that so I want to fix it. On with the story!**

**Autobot Afterburner:** Thanks for the compliments! It means a lot to me that people like this story. Addressing your question, I don't know. I may decide that he could stay as a glaceon. I am really not sure at this point.

**Galladelucarioman**: Thanks! He will rotate out of his B team once they reach Cerulean City. I think we will be seeing more of team rocket before they can leave kanto…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. You have been disclaimed.**

**Chapter 4(13): Cerulean Combat**

The next morning, I awoke to find everyone else already awake. I walked out of the tent and had to close my eyes because the sun happened to be shining right in them. Once I had recovered from that experience I walked back over to where Leah and the Champion were sitting.

Leah got up when she noticed me coming and walked over to meet me. "Good morning, sleepy head." She said. "I saved some breakfast for you." She indicated a pile of berries.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said, before walking over to the pile and selected a few berries. After I finished eating, we walked back over to where the Champion was sitting. As we approached he looked up.

"You two ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded in response. He then got to work packing up the tent and putting out the fire. Leah and I sat in silence as he worked. Once he had finished, we set off. He hummed as he walked, which was a lot nicer to listen to than him rambling on about a different topic every five seconds.

The rest of the journey towards Cerulean City went rather uneventfully. The Champion, apparently used to flying everywhere, was having a hard keeping up a decent pace while walking. It was midday by the time we reached the outskirts of Cerulean.

Just as we were about to enter the city, a voice called out from the side of the road. "Hey! You! Want to battle?" The Champion of Kanto spun around to see a ten year old kid holding one pokéball staring at him.

"Not particularly." The Champion said through gritted teeth.

"You can't refuse a trainer battle!" The kid said.

The Champion sighed. "If I had a pokedollar for every time I have heard someone say that in the past ten years, I could buy a hundred Master Balls. Ok, let's get this over with." With that, he sent out Vine, who looked around and saw the trainer.

"These guys just don't get who we are, do they. Ah well." Vine said, but before he finished talking, the little kid had sent out a magicarp. Vine literally fell over laughing. "Do you understand who we are?" Vine asked the fish Pokémon flopping around on the road.

The magicarp looked over at him, and fainted on the spot, which did not help with how hard Vine was laughing. The little kid looked disappointed, and started to reach into his bag to fish out some money, before the Champion stopped him.

"Keep your money." He said. "And next time think twice before challenging the Champion of Kanto." With this, he turned around and started walking, with Leah and I close behind. "They never learn, do they?" He said, shaking his head. After a few minutes, we had entered the city.

Our first stop was at the Pokémon center, where the Champion switched out his B team Pokémon for his normal team. Noone who recodnized him gave any thought to the fact that he had six Pokémon in their balls and two following him around. The city smelled so much stronger than anything I had smelled as a human.

I guessed that I had better senses as a Pokémon but we had been so far away from people that I could not really tell by how much, and the increase was amazing. As we walked past the colorful shops, I could smell the baking of bread coming from the other side of the city block. After a while we came to a new building close to the southern edge of the city.

"This is the newly built high-speed rail terminal connecting Cerulean City, Saffron City, and Vermillion City. Once we reach Vermillion we can take a boat to Sinnoh. Normally I would fly or have Alakazam teleport me, but neither of those would work with you two because Articuno can't support all of our weights and Alakazam can't teleport all of us over that much distance, and you are already technically captured, and I doubt that you are willing to go in a pokéball and I don't want to force you to." He said to Leah and me correspondingly, impressively never taking a breath in the whole time he was talking.

We started walking out to the building, but before we could enter, a guy and a girl in team rocket uniforms stepped out in front of us. "And just where do you think you're going with our bosses prizes?" The guys said.

"I think I am taking them to Sinnoh at their request, and I think that if you think you can stop me, you are mistaken." The Champion said then paused, before continuing. "I think."

While he was talking, ten more team rocket members stepped out from the nearby shops, causing most of the people walking to panic and get out of there as fast as we could. The Champion looked around. "Twelve on three, eh? Seems fair enough." He said, before releasing all six of his Pokémon and turning towards the original two Team Rocket members. "Alright. If you think you guys can take me down, after I defeated my own father to become Champion, then let's do this."

The team rocket members released their Pokémon, and out came two Houndooms, Three Pidgeots, a Salamance, two Machokes, an Onix, and a Nidoking. For a few seconds no one moved. Suddenly, Ditto transformed into the Salamance and flew upwards, then Alakazam and Gallade used psychic, lifted us, the Champion, and all of his Pokémon besides Ditto off the ground, and Ditto dropped to the ground using earthquake.

Everyone on the ground within fifty feet of Ditto were thrown to the ground, the Pokémon knocked unconscious. The only remaining Team Rocket Pokémon were the Salamance and the Pidgeots. Leah, Articuno, and me all launched a Blizzard attack simultaneously. We were set down on the ground, Alakazam and Gallade exhausted from the amount of psychic force needed to do that.

I heard a slow clapping coming from behind us, and everyone turned around to see a figure standing there. It was a woman wearing a stylized version of the standard Team Rocket uniform. "Well, well, Allen. Fancy seeing you here." She said, sneering.

The Champion of Kanto stared at her. "Well Karen," He said. "You were the last person I hoped to see here."

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me for the alliteration in the chapter title. I value my head. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Alone in Thought

**A wild update appeared! I felt like writing a second chapter in two days, so here I am. This chapter is from Leah's perspective. I will say that multiple times to make sure people see it, because almost no one reads these author's notes I put on the top. Let's do this!**

**Reviews:**

**Caitou zzzzzz: ** I most certainly will keep going, and thanks for the advice, I will look through and see where that happened.

**UltraUmbreon:** Well, I guess you got your wish! As for doctor who references, here they are: A Heroic _Companion_, and _No More_. I hope you watched the 50th.

**WyldClaw**: It's not specifically stated that she did not evolve because she had a crush on him. **SPOILER ALRET:** Yet.

**Pichufan:** Thanks! What I imagined for that kid would be that he was just speechless and was too dumbfounded to say anything before everyone else left.

**This chapter is from Leah's perspective!**

**Chapter 5(14): Alone in Thought**

I stood there watching the two humans looking at each other. It was plain that they did not like each other. The boy who Avery had said was the Champion was shouting at the girl in the fancy uniform. I could not remember what Avery had said that these people were called.

"Leave! Before I have to force you to go!" The champion was saying. He acted differently to this girl than to the other people with her; he seemed almost unwilling to fight. If he had wanted to act he would have acted immediately. His whole group of Pokémon was ready to battle. I could see it in their eyes. Their eyes showed a sense of familiarity with the girl, as well as hatred.

There aren't many things that can anger a Pokémon so much, especially ones with trainers. I was thankful that I didn't have any reasons to become that angry. Actually, I was thankful for a lot of things. I thought back a few years.

One day, Avery had come home with three stones, one of Thunder, one of Water, and one of Fire. Evolution stones I could use to evolve. It was tempting, so sorely tempting. I had been an eevee for so long. On the rare occasions that one of Avery's trainer friends had stopped by, their Pokémon were surprised that I had not evolved, and could not understand why I had not.

I chose not to evolve because of what Avery needed. He had needed constants in his life, not change. I felt it would be selfish to evolve. In the end, though, some of it was selfish. He had taken care of me my whole life and I… I loved him for it. Long before he became a Pokémon, I had loved him, and I did not want to change any part of the delicate balance of our lives. I was worried that if I was larger, I would be harder to feed, harder to care for, and that I might have to leave.

As it turned out, change forced itself on him – on us. I turned away from my thoughts for a moment. The girl and the Champion were still arguing. They both seemed close to tears. "You were my friend, and then you abandoned me! Went back to those I saved you from!" The champion yelled at her.

"I was already beyond saving! There was never anything you could have done!" The girl retorted. I turned back to my thoughts. I had enough on my mind not to worry about the problems these two were having.

It had almost seemed like a dream come true when I realized that the strange eevee with blue eyes really was Avery. Almost. It was change, and change can be a double edged sword. I'm still not sure whether it was for better or for worse. I once again turned back from my thoughts. The Champion and the girl were staring at each other, harshly.

Slowly, the girl turned away and started to walk away. The champion turned the other direction and started walking towards the train station, and Avery and I hurried to follow him. As we entered the building, the humans who had been looking at the window seemed to relax. The champion went up to one of them who was behind some sort of booth.

"I'm going to need one ticket to Vermillion, please. Non-stop, if possible, I don't want to run into any Team Rocket members in Saffron. Giovani may be gone, but they are still there." The champion said.

"Right away, sir." The man said, before handing over a tan colored ticket in exchange for some of the strange paper slips humans use to trade things with. We followed the Champion onto the train and into a relatively spacious area. There were a few signs on the walls, but I could not read human writing.

The champion sat down on a chair, and Avery and I sat next to each other a little ways off to the let if him. As we waited, I turned once again to my thoughts, but instead of thinking of the past, I focused on the future. I wondered if things would be that much different in Sinnoh than Kanto. I had not heard much about Sinnoh, only passing mentions here and there. News came in from all across the world, but I had never bothered to pay attention to what was going on.

I would have to count on Avery for these things. Speaking of that, I realized that I had not put much thought into what life would be like when we had permanently settled. I could not rely on him to be a mate in the traditional sense. He may be in the body of a Pokémon, but he is still more human. Deep down inside him, there were Pokémon instincts. I could tell that just from the fact that he could use attacks, but they are buried too far down to rule his actions.

In that way, he is lucky. I had heard rumors of humans transformed into Pokémon by more unnatural methods from the Pokémon who sometimes visited. I couldn't tell Avery this, he had too much on his mind to think about this, and for once I had no idea how he would react. These people who had been changed had slowly lost their memories, becoming fully Pokémon. Some maintained their self and sanity, but not most.

I looked around. The room we were in had slowly filled up with people, most of whom had at least one Pokémon out. I guessed that this room wass one designated for having Pokémon out. Suddenly, a voice rang out from seemingly nowhere. "Welcome aboard the Kanto high-speed railway. This will be a non-stop trip to Vermillion City. We hope you have a nice ride!"

With that, the train started moving. It slowly gained speed until the train was going too fast to see anything but a green blur through the windows.

**If you are confused and missed the first two times I said this was written from Leah's perspective, I hope this clears things up.**


	15. Sinnoh

**A wild update appeared! Sorry about how late this chapter is. It took a painfully long time for me to write the first two paragraphs of this chapter, and I will be avoiding having the story advance through modern transportation. Unfortunately, there will be a lot of filler content in this chapter. In case anyone was wondering that was me who posted that review. Additionally, I finally got my shiny eevee and evolved it into an umbreon, and my god Umbreon has amazing special defense. Its move set is Feint Attack, Shadow ball, Moonlight, and Toxic, and with a quick claw it has amazing survivability just because of Moonlight. It will appear later on in the story, because I want it to. This chapter is back to being from Avery's perspective. I hate to do this, but I am going to not write the portion where they are on the boat to sinnoh. On with the story!**

**Blue-Eyed Cat: **Yes he was an eevee with blue eyes, no he was not shiny. I stated these in the second chapter, so I hope this clears things up.

**Caitou zzzzzz:** I am glad that you liked the chapter, it was fun to write from a different perspective, and as I said, she does not want to bring it up until they have less on their minds. Additionally, this is just about the only thing she is not sure of how he will react to.

**Orangekirbyyoshi: **Apparently, a lot of people don't. Just check chapter twelve. It looks from my perspective that either no one read it, or just no one was interested in what I was saying. In this chapter we will be leaving Kanto behind, so wish granted.

**Chapter 6(15): Sinnoh**

The room we were in was buzzing with chatter as the train sped southward towards Vermillion City. I examined the map showing the travel times between all the cities connected by the rail; this trip should only take forty five minutes. I was glad that we had the Champion with us and not any other trainer. No one would ask questions about two un-identifiable Pokémon when they had a chance to talk to the Champion of their region.

The last fifteen minutes of the ride after the other passengers had calmed down were relatively quiet. The train gradually started slowing down and eventually stopped in the Vermillion City station. We managed to get off the train before most of the other passengers, and stepped out into the street.

I looked around. Vermillion had not grown as much as some of the other cities had recently, and the city was one of the smallest in Kanto, bordering on just being a town at this point. As we started walking down towards the docks, the Champion spoke. "If I remember correctly the trip will take two days."

After the Champion bought tickets, we headed towards a large boat with the words S.S. Songbird written in golden lettering on the side of the boat. "Well, at least we managed to find a boat that is leaving shortly. The ticket says departure time is in an hour."

The Champion handed the ticket to a man in a white naval jacket. standing at the bottom of a small ramp leading up to the ship. He checked the ticket, and then looked up at the Champion. "I understand that you are the champion, but I should not allow you on the boat when you are exceeding the number of legal Pokémon." He said, eyeing the six pokéball on the Champions belt and Leah and I standing next to him. The Champion sighed.

"They aren't my Pokémon; I am just escorting and protecting them. They need to get to Sinnoh and I agreed to help them." The man sighed.

"Alright, I will let you through, but don't blame me if they get captured." With this, the man stepped aside and we boarded the ship.

-Two Days Later-

We walked off the ship into the streets of Canalave City. Unlike Vermillion, it was bustling with people going about their daily activities. After looking around for a while, the Champion of Kanto turned to us. "I will escort you two to the outskirts of the city, and you can say goodbye to my team before I leave." He said, before beginning to walk down the canal towards the city limits.

Outside the city, he released his Pokémon. Dragonite, Gallade, and Ditto stood off to the side, not having known us that well, but the others stayed near. Alakazam spoke first. "I hope you two do well. Good luck." He said, before moving over to talk with Dragonite.

Articuno spoke with next. "I am sorry for what Mew has done to you. I know not what she plans; it has been a long time since I last met with the Council. Hopefully you will find peace in this land." He said, before joining the others.

Finally, Vine spoke. "Well, good luck. Maybe we will meet again, Arceus willing." He said, and then joined the others. The champion recalled all of them besides Alakazam to their pokéballs, and then turned to us.

"I will contact the Sinnoh champion, and she should tell some people about you two so you can have some peace. That okay?" He asked, and I nodded in response. With this, he and Alakazam teleported away, leaving us alone.

I turned to Leah. "Well, we better get moving." I said.

Leah nodded. "How long do you think it will take to get to Snowpoint?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, hopefully not too long." I responded.

With this, we started off into the woods next to the path.


	16. Interference

**A wild update appeared! I have nothing new to share, and no reviews to reply to. I would appreciate some input… Italics indicates a dream.**

**Chapter 7(16): Interference **

As we walked through the forest along the road, I tried to pay closer attention to what was going on around me. I had spent my entire life in Kanto and I wanted to learn as much as I could about Sinnoh. Surprisingly, there were no Pokémon in sight. Normally Pokémon gathered along the sides of trails, unless there were predators nearby.

I glanced over at Leah, suddenly worried, and she returned the look. Without speaking, we started walking carefully, making as little noise as possible. Suddenly, a flash of pink light shot out from right in front of us. Mew, along with a certain umbreon and charmeleon had teleported in front of us.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Mew asked coldly, glaring at me. "Did you really think that you didn't still have a part to play?"

"And who says that I do?" I retorted, literally chilling the air around me without realizing I was doing it.

The Mew laughed, as if I had just told a joke. "I say you do. And I was given free reign by Arceus to deal with anything concerning this. Okay, so what I need you to do is—" Mew said, before Leah cut him off.

"Leave him alone, he has enough to worry about without you forcing him to be a hero when he clearly doesn't want to!" She said, which surprised me. She was always quiet, never one to speak up or be angry.

"Oh, and you completely have his best interests at heart, don't you. Why haven't you told him about what happened to the others who had been transformed? Slowly going insane or losing their memories?" Mew said, it's eyes glowing pink.

"I – I.." Leah stuttered, before starting to cry, and running off into the woods. Before any of the others could do anything, I started running off after her. I kept running for hours before I finally found her, lying on her side in a cave, still crying softly.

She lifted her head as I approached her. "I'm sorry… I should have told you that ages ago…" She said, and I walked over to her and laid down next to her.

"It's ok; it's not your fault." I said, and I meant it. "No matter what happens, I know you would never leave me, and I would never leave you." I said softly.

"I just… didn't want you to have to worry about that… I don't even think that those would happen to you, you seem to be in such good control of your instincts… I don't know what came over me…" Leah said, finally starting to calm down.

I took a few steps out of the cave and looked around. The sun was setting, barely visible through the leaves and branches of the trees surrounding us. A few leaves were starting to show signs of their fall colors. Summer was leaving, and that meant… my birthday was approaching.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I shouldn't worry about that now; we did not even have a real home. Heading back into the cave, I found Leah asleep. I smiled softly. She really did look beautiful, the way her light blue fur seemed to glow in the dwindling sunlight as if it were passing through a prism of ice. I laid back down next to her and started drifting off to sleep.

_Mew and Drew, the umbreon, were shouting at eachother, while Gregory, the charmeleon, was standing awkwardly to the side. "You had no reason to mess with her mind like that! If anything you just made things worse!" Drew was yelling._

_ Mew swished its tail back and forth a few times, looking agitated. "They were never going to listen! I did what I could to get my point across!" It said, angrily._

_ Drew just shook his head. "Well you messed up, and you're too stubborn to admit it! I knew the council should have chosen someone who doesn't lose their temper like this, but **no! **You're inferiority complex doesn't allow you to let anyone else do something you want to do, so the moment Arceus abstained from voting, you pull seniority!" He said, glaring at mew._

_ Mew's eyes glowed pink, Drew was thrown in to a tree at the speed of sound, and—_

I woke up, sweating like I had just run a mile. My body quickly started cooling down as I thought about what I had seen in my dream. I knew that it was more than just a dream, it felt way too real, and I almost never get dreams, but last time I had one it was of that evil man and Greg in an earthen cage.

Looking at the entrance of the cave, I saw that it was still dark out. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind, eventually falling back asleep. The next morning, I awoke, thankfully less suddenly than I had earlier. I still felt tired but I got up and went out to collect some berries.

Leah was awake by the time I got back. I dropped a few berries for her, and she nodded, gratefully. She still looked shaken from what had happened last night. I looked outside, trying to get my bearings so we would know where to go. Let's see, the sun rises in the east and sets in the west…

Thankfully, it turned out that we had actually headed in the right direction, even though we had lost the road. We decided that we should head north until we hit the coast then head east until we hit the road and go from there. With that decided, we set out, not very ready for another day walking.


	17. The Update with no Name

**A wild update appeared. Warning: Large amount of monologue, and I suck at describing flavor. You get my congratulations if you figure out Avery's nature from this chapter. This would be longer, but I ran out of ideas, and I recently started playing DOTA 2, so that ate up a lot of time. After this I'm going to get started with the re-writes. Let's do this!**

**need an account**: I will go through and fix that, it really bugs me when something like that happens. I realize that there is a lack of expansion, I try and do this with the chapter from Leah's perspective, but when I do my re-write of the first chapter I will try and make this better. As for him getting walking, he does have some trouble getting started, but I will elaborate more on that in the re-write. I am glad that you like the concept of the story, I tried to take good ideas from other stories I have read, for instance Eeveelution, Phases of Change, and more recently Elizabeth's Tale, and put them together. To be honest, I never expected to do well giving backgrounds and expanding on characters. It is personally hard for me to understand people, because I have Asperger's Disorder, albeit very high functioning. My final thought is that you should get an account; it's free and not hard.

**Aki0919332:**I am taking this advice to heart, expect chapters to at most double in size. Hopefully this will force me to add in more details and help with the flow of the plot. They will be learning about what is going on, and maybe even from a certain legendary in Snowpoint….

**Orangekirbyyoshi:** Ok, I will try and work on that, it should be easier to do with longer chapters. Part of why that chapter is in my opinion not quite up to par was because I was writing it at 11pm when I should have been sleeping.

**(2****nd**** review):** Yeah, that is rather ironic. As for this chapter, well, here goes nothing.

**Peakcluch:**This is a nice, original idea for an OC, I will see what I can do with this.

**Caitou zzzzzz: **I hope it goes well also, I am really looking forward to doing it. I am writing this story to challenge myself, so asking for help would be almost like cheating in my opinion, but thanks for offering.

**Galladelucarioman: **Well, I'm jewish, but merry Christmas to all the Gentiles out there. If you don't understand the meaning of Gentile, here it is. A person of a non-Jewish nation or of non-Jewish faith;_ especially_ a Christian as distinguished from a Jew.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I do own every OC besides Drew and the one who shows up this chapter that I don't want to spoil with this disclaimer.**

**Chapter 8(17): I can't think of a good title**

We started walking on a narrow path through the forest, heading up north towards the Sinnoh coastline. I looked around. I saw a blue and white squirrel-like Pokémon passing through the bushes near us. It made me wish I had a pokédex so I could find out what it was called. We kept walking through the trees, not saying a word.

Suddenly, a roar broke the silence, seeming to come from somewhere off to the left of us. I looked over at Leah, and she nodded silently. We headed off through the bushes next to the small footpath, and after a few minutes we found a clearing.

Standing on opposite sides of the clearing were two trainers, one with an aggron and one with a dragonite. The aggron, obviously the one who had roared earlier, looked rather worse for wear. The dragonite, on the other hand, looked like it was having fun by comparison.

The trainer with the aggron bit his lip, nervously. "Aggron, Iron Defense!" He called out, and the aggron glowed silver, and its armor seemed to thicken.

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Claw!" The other trainer yelled. The attack connected with aggron's armor, and even with its increased defense, it couldn't take another hit. The aggron fell to the ground, unconscious, the shockwave from its body almost causing an earthquake.

The trainer recalled the aggron, and then sent out a Quillava. "Hah, you think you can beat me with that thing? It's not even fully evolved!" The other trainer said, laughing.

The trainer with the Quillava shrugged, and then said one word. "Overheat." Quillava sent out an overwhelming burst of flames in a 180 degree arc in front of it, which, unfortunately, included the bushes Leah and I were hiding in.

I quickly summoned up a blizzard to counter the flames, the ice turning to water upon melting, and thankfully managed to stop the flames from killing us or starting a forest fire. On the down side, there were now two trainers staring at what us in the remains of our hiding spot, both of them totally surprised.

The one with the Dragonite reacted first. He shouted; "Dragonite, attack them with Dragon Claw!" before realizing that the Dragonite had fainted from the overheat attack.

"What did you think a Dragonite could do against an ice type? Or do you not know that he would be four times weak?" The trainer with the Quillava said. "And I doubt that you would be able to catch either of these two, they seem much too strong. Now pay up, then leave me alone."

The other trainer nodded, and then pulled out a handful of money and gave it to the trainer with the Quillava, then started walking away from the clearing. The remaining trainer started released the Aggron, and gave it small diamond shaped thing I recognized as a revive. The Aggron slowly got up, groaning.

"Thanks, master." It said, slowly.

"No need to thank me, Aggron, and for the last time, stop calling me 'master'." The trainer said. This had to be the most confusing thing I had seen in a long time, which meant a lot seeing as I had been human less than two months ago.

"Did he just understand you?" Leah asked the Aggron, incredulously. The trainer laughed at this.

"Yes, I did. Now if you wouldn't mind telling me what you two are doing so far from a trainer or Snowpoint City, that would be nice." The trainer said. "Oh, and my name is Liam, by the way."

"I am Leah, and this is Avery." Leah replied. "We actually are from Kanto, we are trying to get to Snowpoint."

"You two went all this way from Kanto, eh? Now I really want to know what is going on, and since you didn't fully answer my question, I will ask again. Do you two have a trainer?" Liam asked.

"Well, Avery doesn't, and I… well, I kind of have a trainer." Leah, said, glancing over at me.

"Do we really have to get into this?" I asked, half-heartedly.

"Well, we need all the help we can get if we want to get to Snowpoint without being interrupted by Mew…" Leah pointed out.

"Alright, fine." I conceded. She was right, I doubted that we would be able to do anything against Mew by ourselves, after having seen what Mew had been able to do to Drew in my dream/vision thing, and Dark types are supposed to be immune to psychic… I dragged myself from my thoughts.

"Ok, I used to be human but was changed into an eevee by Mew." I started, and gave Liam the general overview of what had happened over the past month and a half. Once I finished, Liam stared at me for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Well, I do think that it's a good idea for you guys to head to Snowpoint, but once you get there you should seek help from Regigigas." Liam said after a little while.

"Who – or what is Regigigas?" I asked. Leah looked similarly confused.

"Regigigas is a legendary golem; he was recently re-awoken with the help of the other three legendary golems. He stays at the Snowpoint temple." Liam responded. "I will be able to help you guys get to Snowpoint; it was going to be my next stop either way."

Liam's Pokémon had listening intently as we spoke. Aggron moved in closer, seeming just as interested in me as Liam was. Quillava, thankfully, stayed at a respectable distance. "Well, I can't say that I've met someone with a similar problem, but from the rumors I heard, you seem a bit more… stable than others have been." Aggron said, before turning to Liam. "We should get going, unless you want to spend another night out in the woods."

Liam nodded. "We can head north-east to Eterna City and stay at the Pokémon center overnight." He said, before recalling Aggron and Quillava. "Alright, just follow me now. It shouldn't take us more than an hour or two to get to Eterna."

With that, he started walking, and Leah and I walked on his left. No longer following a path, we had to go around trees and through bushes. Liam checked his pokédex occasionally to make sure we were going the right way.

After a few minutes of this, Leah spoke up. "Liam, I was wondering how you are able to understand Pokémon. I haven't heard of anyone except certain psychics being able to communicate like this." She said, curiously.

Liam looked over at her, and promptly tripped over a root. He got up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. "Well, it's a rather long story." He said.

Leah nodded. "It's not like we have anything better to do, but just try not to trip." She said.

Liam sighed. "Okay, so back when I was ten, my family got in a car accident. I barely made it out alive, but my parents… weren't so lucky." I shivered at this, although cold could not bother me. Liam took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I was in a horrible condition; I couldn't live without being hooked up to several machines. Even so, I felt that I was slowly dying. After this went on for a week, some inventor visited me at the hospital. He said that he could make some machines that would keep me alive until I died of old age, and also augment my body beyond normal levels." He said, before sighing.

"I agreed, what else could I do? I knew I was going to die otherwise. He made me robotic limbs, gave me some shots. The technology allowed me to control the fake limbs as if they were real." Liam rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and took off his gloves, revealing a realistic metal representation of real arms.

"The shots boosted my brainpower, increased my capacity to learn. Without them I would have been unable to control the prosthetics. A few days after this, I was released from the hospital. One week and several books on advanced quantum mechanics later, I was bored. I had nothing to do, so I started trying to understand cindaquil- now quillava. It took me a while, but I got it eventually. Once I could understand cyndaquil, it was easy enough to understand just about any other Pokémon."

Liam sighed. "Well, that's my story. Let's hurry up; I want to get to Eterna as soon as we can." With that, he started running ahead of us, jumping over tree roots and crashing through bushes. I glanced over at Leah, and she rolled her eyes. We started running off after him, although making considerably less noise.

I expected to catch up to Liam easily, but he managed to stay ahead of us somehow. I felt myself moving faster, and the forest turned into a blur around me. It seemed similar to quick attack, but I was moving even faster than I would with quick attack. _Extreme Speed_, I thought to myself. I quickly caught up with Liam, and to my surprise Leah had kept up.

We slowed down so we wouldn't leave Liam behind, and he slowed down so we could keep up with him without using Extreme Speed. Going at this pace, we managed to reach Eterna City in half an hour. Once we reached the outskirts of Eterna, we slowed down from running. Leah and I were exhausted, but Liam still seemed fine.

I looked around. To the south and west, Mt. Coronet's slopes started, and to the north and east, forest spread as far as the eye could see. The sun was setting, and the shadow of the mountain stretched out over the city. We headed over to the Pokémon center, and walked inside.

Liam walked up to the Nurse Joy sitting behind the counter. "Hello! Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" She said, smiling brightly.

"Yes, please." Liam replied, handing his two pokeballs over to Nurse Joy, who took them and put them in a machine. "Could I also get a room for the night?"

"Certainly." She answered. "Your room will be the second one to the left, right after you get upstairs." She handed Liam back his pokéballs.

"Thank you." Liam said then started heading towards the stairs, and Leah and I followed him. Once we reached the room, Leah just took three steps then flopped down on the carpet. I walked over to her and lied down. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but I was too tired to move. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, with a stiff back and an empty stomach. Leah was still asleep, but Liam was awake. I walked over to him, yawning. "What are we going to do for food for you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm not going to eat pokéchow, do you have any berries?" I said.

"Yeah, is there any specific kind you like?" Liam asked.

"I haven't really tried other kinds of berries besides oran." I answered.

Liam nodded. "Well, now's as good a time as any." He said, and pulled out an assortment of berries. I selected a Cheri from the pile, and took a bite of it. It felt like my mouth was on fire, and I almost gagged at the flavor. I ran over to the trash can and spit it out, coughing.

Once I had recovered I walked back over to Liam, who looked rather amused. "It's not funny." I said, grumpily, and then selected a Mago berry. It had just about the opposite effect on me that the Cheri did. It tasted like an apple dipped in honey, but without the texture of the honey.

I was unconsciously waving my tail around, but I stopped myself once I realized. Once again, Liam looked on the verge of laughter. I glared at him, and he attempted, not very successfully, to calm down.

I heard Leah yawn, and I turned around. She was starting to get up. "Good morning." I said, walking over to her.

"Would you like any berries?" Liam offered, indicating the pile of berries. Leah walked over and took several Wiki berries from the pile. I took another Mago berry, and started eating it. I looked around the room. It appeared that Nurse Joy had delivered breakfast for Liam a little while ago.

"What time is it?" I asked, curious.

"It's about ten." Liam answered. "I decided not to wake you up earlier, so I fed Quillava, and I will take care of Aggron once we are on the road." I nodded. If Liam let out Aggron in this room, there wouldn't be much left of the walls.

Once Leah finished eating, we left the Pokémon center and started into the woods. We decided to go this way instead of taking the road because it's just that much more direct than circling around on the roads. We didn't try and keep up the pace we had been going right before we reached Eterna, and we just walked through the forest.


End file.
